


what the (crick) water gave me

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: a cacophony of idiocy [1]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, Finding a home, Gen, Tales From The Crick, oh don't mind me just trying to figure out how to write these characters, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: title's a bastardization of f+tm's "what the water gave me"
Series: a cacophony of idiocy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692697
Kudos: 14





	what the (crick) water gave me

**Author's Note:**

> title's a bastardization of f+tm's "what the water gave me"

Moonshine hops on the stump, looking more alive than he’s ever seen her. She shouts out that she’s back and then yanks him and Bev up onto the stump with her. Hardwon feels the eyes of the crick elves on him, but they’re full of warmth and curiosity, and soon enough crawdads are being shoved into his hands (and mouth. But they’re doing it to Bev and Moonshine too, and Hardwon finds he doesn’t mind) and young’uns are hollerin’ about how they’ve never seen a crick elf so tall, what’s it like up there? and they don’t bother waiting for answer, choosing instead to climb him themselves, and Hardwon smiles and maybe even gets a little teary-eyed, until one of them knees him in the ribcage, and then the fight is _on_. 

Hardwon is halfway submerged in crick water, under a pile of young’uns that are almost certainly rifling through his pockets, and there’s at least three live crawdads in his beard and the sound of ol’ betsy and a chorus of other instruments fills his ears and he feels something he’s only just learning to recognize. The feeling of being _home_.


End file.
